MyFace Wiki
Android.jpg|Web Reviews|link=The Jake Face!|linktext=Hear all about your new fave web chiz and new product reviews! Halfsies club.gif|Hot New Clubs|link=Category:Clubs|linktext=Join your friends and find out about new opportunities with cool My-Clubs! Pics 6 006.JPG|Exclusive New My-Books|link="I Was a Teenage Vampire" My-Book|linktext=Read all your fave My-Book previews exclusively on our site! The-hunger-games-logo.jpg|Free Movie Previews|link=It's the Hunger Games Fan Page!|linktext=Watch all of your fave movies and vids right here on MyFace! ''Hope you had a Happy Halloween and have a turkey-tastic Thanksgiving! '' Welcome to MyFace! Hey, everybody...and welcome to MyFace--the ONLY place where you can share vids, profiles, pics, and comment on your faves! And the gr8 thing: its completely free (and fun)! So grab a soda, eat some chips, and hop down in front of your computer to spend some time w/ your friends! See you on my face :P The 3 Rules of MyFace: *Respect others. Never say something on anyone's page, video, pic, etc. that you wouldn't say to them in person. *Don't upload anything inappropriate. If you do so, it will be removed IMMEDIATELY. *Don't misuse your account. Hacking into other people's accounts (aka Cyber-Bulling) will NOT BE TOLERATED. If you do not follow this simple rule, what you have said will be deleted and you will ''be notified. '''Refusing to follow these rules will lead to the "Three Strikes" policy: If you break a rule once you will be notified, if you break one of these rules a second time you will be warned on your User's Page, if you break one of these rules THREE TIMES--you will have an email sent to a parent--you're account will be deleted--and you will not be able to access MyFace for a minimum of 30 days.' Thank You, and enjoy MyFace! Our Funny "Inspiration" When old Mrs. Higgenbottom went on Facebook, she had heard about MySpace earlier that morning, and her first tweet was, "I'm on MyFace, you're on MyFace, Carl's Dad is on MyFace--EVERYBODY's on MyFace!" Thus, "MyFace" was born... A Letter From the Editors Hey everybody on MyFace and pepes thinking about joining it! If you are wondering why we created MyFace, your answer is but a sentence away: Sooo...many people in Mason, Caleb , and I's classes argued about how their parents wouldn't let them get on Facebook, so we decided to help them--this website is the result of what happened. It is a free, safe, fun, easy-to-use social networking wiki where kids can upload pics, vids, profiles, and such under their parents' permission! It is always ''updating, monitored 24/7, and we have atleast five new users joining ''each day! That's pretty good for a website created by three teens! So join today and enjoy exactly what kids are enjoying right now by the click of a button! Thank you for checking out MyFace :] 10 Reasons You Should Join MyFace 1) It's fun, safe, and easy-to-use! 2) 96% of MyFace users are satisfied along with their parents! 3) You can easily upload videos, pictures, and status updates by the click of a button! 4) It was created by kids just like you! 5) It is monitored 24/7 so that no one posts anything innapropriate such as unnecessary comments or media. 6) You can create a profile or fanpage and share info with your friends! 7) You can write a big blog or create a small blogpost to share with friends! 8) MyFace is and always will be free. 9) Depending on how awesome your uploads are, they could be featured on the front page of the wiki! 10) MyFace will soon be expanded into a website that can be used all around the world!! ''FEATURED VID'' We have chosen the funniest video on MyFace so far, and here's the winner.... . Featured Page Hey, MyFacers! Are you excited for the new Hunger Games ''movie to come out? I know I am! Well, our friends on the wiki have created a fanpage for the awesome series and movie, and you guys should totally check it out! To the side is one of the original posters. New Ideas *A page all about birds *A video of you eating the world's biggest sandwich *A game that tests your knowledge of fried chicken *A trailer for a new movie coming this year! *A poster for the newest Super Mario video game *A picture of you on a huge roller coaster *A list of every book you've ever read *Seven pictures for every day of the week *A video of a sneezing kitty *A random assortment of numbers *A ''Can You Find It? Picture *A commercial for M&M's *A picture of a ZEBRA! New Poll Here's a question for you, MyFacers... There is a HUGE fight going on at our school, so tell us what you think.... Fords? Chevys? WWW.ITSMYFACE.WIKIA.COM DOES NOT DISTRIBUTE ANY PERSONAL INFORMATION FROM THE SET-UP SECTION OF YOUR ACCOUNT. THE ONLY INFORMATION SHARED IS THE PUBLICLY POSTED PART OF YOUR PROFILE. Category:Browse Category:Profiles Category:Videos Category:Polls Category:Blog posts Category:My-Book Category:Music Category:Trailers